


芯

by Ecu



Series: 快新短篇集 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AI, Other, Robot, Sci-Fi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecu/pseuds/Ecu
Summary: 某天早上，红子接待了一位老朋友……[7188字]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by AI & I, Robot (movie)

 

 

那个早晨一起床我就有不好的预感，因为被誉为“完美人造物”的SU-05型仿生智能机器人，为我服务已经三年的管家0143号突然不见了踪影。虽然每隔一个月它都要去市里的机器人管理委员会登记检修，但从来没有出现过不跟我报告就离开家门的情况。

我摇了摇头，把心中的不和谐感抛到一边，试图让自己清醒一点。

自大学毕业被分配到天狼星系基地工作以来，我一直都处于按部就班的生活状态。这个基地是人类的第13个太阳系外基地，在联盟边境，相当偏远。作为一名负责基地运营的行政人员，我每天的工作就是坐在办公室里处理来自这个巨大防护罩保护下的人类城市的各种事项。因为一切都有完美的联盟法律作为参照，根本没有所谓的棘手问题——联系母星基地，解决人类纠纷，该处罚的处罚，该上报的上报，轻轻松松就能拿到不菲的薪水。

作为一名单身女性，除去基本生活开销，我每天晚上还能去供以娱乐的市活动大楼喝上一杯，跟人们聊聊天作为消遣，然后回家做点自己喜欢的事，一天就过去了。

我站起身，手在一旁的电容感应屏上按了几下，一扎微微冒着热气的白开水便从滑开的桌面下升起来。昨晚喝得有点多了，到现在我还是有些头痛。当我正想要找点醒酒的药，私人公寓管理系统冰冷的声音响起。

“您有客人拜访，身份识别为联盟军部上尉，黑羽快斗先生。请问您要请他进来吗？”

黑羽？

我很诧异，他怎么突然就来找我了呢？

黑羽是我的大学同学，在联盟土卫六基地一起度过了五年的同窗时光。一毕业后我就回到出生的天狼星任职，而他则选择成为一名军人。他跟我说他想跟着联盟军队一起去探索更为广阔的宇宙空间。后来我听说他履立军功，年纪轻轻便成为了联盟军队的一名上尉，还受到过总长官的接见。这样一位优秀军官按理说应该在驻星基地，怎么会突然来找我呢？

虽然心里充满疑惑，我还是很高兴见到老同学，于是急忙让系统开门。

 

“最近还好吗，红子？”

门口的黑羽笑得灿烂，还是记忆中的那副模样。在军队的历练让他的轮廓变得更加坚毅，青涩的少年气息也已经褪去，剩下的是名叫黑羽快斗的男人。

我笑了一声，赶紧招呼让他进来。黑羽却侧过身，从拐角后拉过一个人。

“介绍一下，这是新一。”

我愣了一下，原来他还带了朋友。

“你好，小泉小姐，我是快斗的朋友新一。”声音很温和，也很清亮。

我对他也笑了一笑，让他们进门。黑羽先脱了鞋，他的朋友也跟着他进来，脱鞋，把鞋子放好，顺便把黑羽被压到鞋底的鞋带理整齐。我给黑羽叫了一杯水，在他对面的沙发上坐下。

“真的是好久不见了啊黑羽，怎么来也不提前给我说声？”

“这次走得很匆忙，没来得及先给你说声，反正发信息也要花去好几天，所以就先过来啦。”他抿了口水，然后舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇。

“看来你在军队经历过不少磨练。”

“哪有你轻松，悠闲的基地行政秘书。”

我们望着对方都笑了，没有久别的尴尬，气氛还是那样轻松。黑羽那平易近人的性格倒是没变。

我们聊天时那个新一就一直在旁边坐着，也不拘束，只是微笑。

我们相互问了下近况，然后就开始回忆以前的时光。不知聊了多久，因为长时间的保持同一种姿势的我身体有点僵硬，于是站起来去卧室拿了个靠枕回来垫在腰后。

“话说黑羽，你不打算好好介绍下这位吗？”我装作随意地说。

“他啊。”黑羽跟旁边的人相视一笑，“我还以为你不问了呢。其实我跟他，嗯，应该可以用恋人这个词来形容吧。”

我嘴上跟黑羽说着话，视线却直直盯着新一的眼睛，而他一点也不闪躲，眼神是那么坦然和天真，里面闪烁着晶体的蓝光。“你应该知道他只是——”

“SU-05型仿生智能机器人。是的，我知道。”

“……我都不知道你现在有恋物的癖好了。”

“新一不是物品。他是一个人。”黑羽强调，但音调并没有升高。

“他是一个机器人。”我从某种程度上能够理解黑羽，但还是得指出这点。

SU系列机器人是MIKA公司经过数年研发成功的一款最接近人类的机器人，其中的SU-05型更是其中翘楚。它们的皮肤使用了原子重组材料，骨骼则用了蜂窝钛合金丝组，芯片则采用了最新的仿生电子脑技术，从而使得它们从外表和一般动作上几乎和真正的人类无异。这款机器人接受订做，因此许多人拿它们作为逝去亲友的替代品，也有人当宠物养，甚至还有人当做性用品使用。

这次黑羽来找我肯定跟这个机器人有关了。我不禁暗暗叫苦——黑羽相当优异，若非十分棘手是不会来找我的。

黑羽抓紧了杯子，旁边的智能机器人把手覆上黑羽的，似是在安慰他，黑羽反握住它的手。这个机器人的感知和反应系统比其他要来得灵敏，并且仿生系统做得近乎完美，看来应该是装上了常识习得系统的数据分析用机器人。我的心又下沉几分。

“你能看出他是一个机器人？”黑羽开口。

诚然，大部分的人是无法仅凭肉眼区分SU-05型机器人和人类的区别的，这也是当初它为什么产生那么大轰动的原因。

“黑羽，看来你忘了我当初是机体分析课的第一名了。”

“我没忘。所以我知道你从一开始就明白新一的身份，也没打算瞒。”

“那么，你明白有人会认出这是个机器人，还是个受到严格监控的数据分析用机器人，居然还敢带它在外面招摇过市。”

黑羽苦笑，“果然不愧是红子，一下子就看出来了。其实，这也是我来找你帮忙的原因。”

我就知道这家伙无事不登门。

但他并没有马上说下去，而是转过身望向名叫新一的机器人，眼神颇为深情。我心里暗暗赞叹，这个机器人真的非常完美，无论是外表还是反应，都是我见过的最接近人的，哪怕是在SU-05型中，应该也是最精致的成品。

“新一，你该睡觉了。”黑羽手覆上对方的脸，机器人眼睛突然睁大，然后慢慢柔和下来——这让我觉得有点特别——它点点头，趴在黑羽旁边的沙发上开始进入睡眠状态。黑羽抚摸它头发的手伸到后脑勺位置，按下了一撮头发下面的关闭按钮。

我有点疑惑，便随口说了出来。“这款机器人不需要关闭电源睡眠的。”

“机器人不需要，但是新一需要。”

又是“新一不是机器人”的声明，我也懒得反驳。

作为一名行政人员，我见过太多类似的案例了。这跟那些声称要嫁给小说人物、娶玩具娃娃的人一样，不过是另一种意义上的恋物罢了。这些人都会声称自己“爱”它们，将它们当真人一样对待并保护起来，并要求别人也如此。可是这个社会在产生机器人之初就为了避免机器人被给予太多权利而在法律方面对机器人，特别是人形机器人做出了许多严苛的规定，比如：机器人严禁连接联盟中心超级电脑“矢量云”；机器人的记忆存储区域每三年必须进行清理；机器人芯片必须装载十年自毁程序等等。这些不仅是为了杜绝机器人接触到人类社会制度的核心，也是为了防止一部分人因为对机器人产生了感情而给它们过多的自由。

机器人毕竟是机器人，它们只有芯，没有心。

就算是十分接近人类，我们在法律上将它们作为机器人处理，必须用《机器人管理条例》进行约束。

“你也应该知道，数据分析用机器人的话，必须处在安全局的监控下。你既然把它带出来了，难道不怕安全局的追捕吗？你是军人吧？难道不该服从命令吗？这个机器人的各种自毁程序怎么办？”我语气有些冷，因为我觉得黑羽根本就是图一时的喜好。

“我有能力带他出来，就有能力护他周全。”

“口气挺大。”

“除了一个。”

我知道他要说什么——常识习得系统的远程控制，这项技术还处于极度保密阶段，就算是黑客技术在联盟数一数二的黑羽也无法获得破解办法。但我并不想顺着他的意思说下去。

“说实话，黑羽你要知道。你做了这么多，完全不值得。这不过是一个机器人，你出去问问，没几个把它当人看的。人类从小就被教育一定要将机器人和人分开看待，机器人的发展一旦脱离控制，会对人类产生多大的影响你应该知道。更何况你的新一有常识习得系统，安全局是追到天涯海角也要把将它销毁……。”

还没说完，黑羽却突然笑了，笑得我莫名其妙。

“你也觉得新一有常识习得系统对吧？我之前也是这样想的呢。”

这着实让我吃了一惊。

“它没有常识习得系统吗？”

黑羽郑重地摇了摇头。

这实在是出乎我的意料。新一那种细腻的反应根本不是那些批量生产的机器人能够做出来的，唯有常识习得系统的装载机才能够达到那样的程度。我确定新一是机器人，而黑羽居然告诉我它没有装常识习得系统！

“你也知道，常识习得系统被禁止用于机器人生产。就是因为人类和机器的一个区别在于学习能力的不同，而常识习得系统，正是几十年前一个研究小组模拟人类的常识习得能力仿制出来了一套机器人用学习系统，这才真正实现了机器人的无限模拟人类。”

这个系统一诞生，便遭到了许多人的反对。大家认为这会使得人类和机器人的界限变得模糊化，因为人类已经证实了宇宙中有碳基形式以外的生命，那么除了身体构造其他与人类别无差异的机器人，难道不能被看作另外一种形式的生命吗？

这让习惯了将机器人看作奴隶和工具的人们产生了极大的恐慌。对工具的态度不过是习惯问题，但对生命的态度则上升到了道德问题。这让自古便以思想道德将自身和周围区别开来的人类如何接受？于是干脆就封禁常识习得系统，任何机器人都不许装载常识习得系统。非法装载此系统的机器人将会被强制熔化。

我的心情也渐渐沉重。当年这个讨论在整个人类世界掀起了无数混乱和暴力冲突，人类与机器人的、人与人之间的，大家都在讨论是否要接纳这样一种“人造生命”，这种“人造生命”的界定又是如何。那场讨论是人类史上的一个重要的岔路口，也是一道不可磨灭的伤疤。

“这项重要的系统，新一是没有的，但他表现得就如同有一般。因此可以说他不是人类，但得承认他是一个生命，跟我们一样的生命。”

沉默在房间里蔓延开，这样的黑羽让我感到他的确变了许多，我竟然无法反驳，最后只能挤出来一句，“这些反应和动作也不一定只有常识习得系统才能做出来，也许是有人给他预设的程序……”

“不一样的。我跟新一生活了两年了，我能够切身地感受到他的‘生命力’。这绝不是任何程序能够达到的程度。”

震惊中的我来不及说什么，黑羽就开始讲述他和那个新一的故事。

 

他一毕业就加入了在外驻扎的联盟军队。那种年少的激情，让他在初始就投入全部的精力去各个前线。接触的要么是荒凉的死星，要么是处于有机生命进化的前期，偶尔也会有智慧生命，但是比起人类还是相差太多。

作为联盟军队，需将每一处有资源或其他价值的星球或星系烙上联盟的标记，派遣人员进行管理和开采，驻扎军队对反抗的原住民进行奴役，以便能够对其进行掌控。

黑羽负责的正是管理目标星原住民。

“……你明白吗？打着探索宇宙、开拓资源的旗号，我们所为之奉献的，其实就是宇宙时代的‘殖民’。天知道这个老古董的词居然又用到现在的社会！你可能会觉得反正那些星球也没有生命，我们为什么不可以为己所用。那么有生命的呢？无生命的星球资源远不如孕育了生命的星球丰富，而我们大部分的目的地正是那些有机生命的星球。”

的确，生命的进化需要大量能量与物质，需要自己内部的思维碰撞与发展。人类的干预会改变他们的进化轨迹，甚至造成毁灭性打击——这样的事情也不是没有发生过。但生命本质都是自私的，黑羽不过是无法接受人类的自私罢了。

“……他们是那样淳朴，对我们的到来相当惊恐，对我们又是那么崇拜。我们在当地就像神一样的存在。但他们的‘神’为他们带去的并不是福祉和文明，而是掠夺和灾难。

我陷入无比的痛苦与矛盾，在原住民暴动的时候心软差点丢了性命，多亏了新一当时及时采取措施才救了我。

他湛蓝色的眼睛纯粹而清澈，就像照片里母星的天穹一般。当时我以为他是一位和我一样的管理人员……你能想象一个机器人眼中会有‘担心’这样的情绪吗？那就是我在新一眼中看到的。”

情绪？我不自觉睁大了眼睛。

“难以置信吧？但事实就是如此。新一有情绪和好恶。我跟他说谢谢，他并不是机械地回答不用谢，而是冲我眨了眨眼。别人对他态度恶劣他不会抱怨，但是会轻轻皱眉。他跟我说他不喜欢别人碰他头，但是我的话就没关系。”他的手又轻轻覆上那个机器人的脸。

我完全不能理解这样的现象。

机器人是没有感情的，只有数据。它们被制造之始就设定为以服务人类为最终目的，所有行为举止都是被设计为“礼貌得体”的人类礼仪标准。好恶则更是不可能，机器人没有情感和思想，它们只会选择“利弊”而非“好恶”！

“新一自我认定为‘人’，他觉得自己和别人的区别就跟人之间有高矮胖瘦一样，非常正常，因为他就是那样出生的。

我听到这样的话时也是很惊讶，但很快就接受了。因为经过日夜的相处我无法说服自己他和我有什么不同。他会笑，会担心，会高兴，会在生日的时候送我礼物，会在别人让他惩罚原住民的时候感到难过。他是有尊严的。人类对他一贯的轻视让他对处于相同处境的各驻星原住民产生同情，但机器人第二定律却让他不得不执行各类命令。这样的矛盾让他煎熬，虽然他不会表示，但是我是能够感觉到的。这样的新一跟其他的人完全不同，他让我感到了世界上几乎快忘记的人性的单纯美好。

所以你明白了吗？这样的他要我怎么能只把他看作冷冰冰的机器？

我不是你说的恋物癖，我是把他作为跟我平等的一个灵魂来爱的。

我愿意为他付出所有。”

他坚定锐利的目光突然让我觉得有些被灼伤。

我转头望了下窗外，眨眨眼，然后站了起来。

“虽然你们的感情很让人感动，但我恐怕帮不上你们什么忙。走吧。”

“我只需要你动一下手指给出边境出入钥匙。”

“那东西我不能给没有联盟文件的人。你还是快走吧。”

“为什么你语气那么焦急呢？这一点也不像你，红子。”黑羽直直盯着我，眼微眯。

“机器人都被装入了定位程序，你们会很快被找到的。所以你最好不要在同一个地方待很久。”

“是吗？”他语气沉了下来，“你忘了我的电脑技术了吗，红子？我早就把新一体内的定位程序毁掉了，安全局的人查不到我们的位置。”

“谨慎点比较好。”

“是红子你上报了我们的信息吧。”

黑羽的语气不明，我早做好了准备，但是没想到他居然已经发现了。

“我知道你之前进去并不仅仅是拿靠枕，还偷偷给安全局报了信。恐怕很快就会有特工过来。”

我沉默了几秒，开口，“没错，我是上报了信息，不过不是你们，而是这个他。他在联盟安全局刚发的A级通缉令上，作为一名联盟的行政人员，上报通缉犯是我的职责。”

“当然，你是对的。这是你的职责，否则我也不会让你有机会做这件事。”黑羽没有丝毫慌乱，相当自信从容，我反而开始不安。“红子，你给我钥匙，我保证这件事不会在联盟中心系统里留下痕迹。钥匙对我来说非常重要，我要带新一逃离这个国家。”

“你们为什么要逃呢？就算你要跟他在一起，两人一起留在军队不好吗？”

黑羽却一笑，“红子，你肯定没好好看通缉令。新一为什么被通缉，是因为他伤了人。你不会以为伤了人的非自然人可以不被处理掉吧？”

伤人？他？一个以机器人第一定律为基础制造的完美的SU-05？我不禁看了看那张无害的睡颜。

“新一快到记忆清除时间了，他不想失去记忆，但我们想不出什么可以逃脱记忆清除的办法。更糟糕的是，行为举止‘怪异’的新一引起了上面人的注意，于是他收到了提前检修的通知。就在研究分所的人要将他带走的那天，他反抗了，然后我就带他乘坐军舰的救生飞船逃离了那个地方。”

我又往窗外看了看，远处好像出现了几个黑点。

“你们还是快走吧，安全局的人就快到了，再不走就走不掉了！”

“除非你给我们钥匙。”黑羽坚持。

外面的黑点越来越大，我不禁有些焦急。

“黑羽你不要逼我，我不想连累你。之前我之所以会向上级报告，是因为我不知道你居然对他抱有这种感情。你不该被逮捕的。”

“新一和我是一体的。”

我已经可以隐约看见飞船蓝白的涂装。

“你们先离开，离境的事之后再想办法！”

“红子，我只求过你这一次。”

不不，来不及了。他们到了……”

“现在拿也赶不上了……”

黑羽笑了，“你这是暗示你答应了吗？”然后他瞥了一眼窗外，说：“红子，你带新一去边境，我去引开那些人。”说完他就打开新一的电源，告诉他跟我走。

“不，黑羽，你无法摆脱他们的追捕的。”

“红子你别忘了，我可是联盟第一的飞行军官哦！”黑羽终于露出了我记忆中他那孩子般的笑容。

我看着他出门，进入飞船。舱门缓缓落下的同时，飞船便一下子冲出了泊位，本来准备出舱的安全局人员见此立马也追了上去。

然后我带上新一通过联盟行政人员特别通道来到了我的办公室，打开空间储存器取通过联盟边境必备的边境出入钥匙。趁员工弹力通道还没关闭之际又赶紧跳到了边境出口处。

一路上新一都没有说话，只是紧跟我的步伐。我因为紧张而不停喘气，他还是平静的样子。我直起腰，又忍不住打量他。

“你不担心黑羽吗？”我问。

“我相信快斗可以摆脱那些人。”

语言中有一丝我抓不住的微妙意味，但他的气质让人觉得很舒服。我本来不赞同黑羽的心突然有了一丝动摇。

“为什么攻击人类？机器人三定律应该是你的本能，连人类也无法抵抗本能。为什么？”

他缓缓开口，“我不想失去有关快斗的记忆。如果失去，我，快斗，都会很难过。”

“仅仅如此吗？其实按照黑羽的技术，你们完全可以篡改数据库达到目的。”

“我被提前召唤检修。通知表明我不仅要被清除记忆，还会被送进研究所，再也见不到快斗。我不想这样。”

“于是你打伤了带你走的工作人员？”

“对此我深表歉意，但我不得不这样做。”

“你们准备之后怎么办？”

“去我们之前探索到的一个偏僻的有机生命星球，快斗没有将这个星球上报。”

“为什么要去那儿呢？”

“快斗说他喜欢那儿蓝色的表面，我也喜欢。”

“你们的食物供给支撑不了那么久的。”

“没关系，我们可以到其他星球补给，快斗说他正好想环游宇宙。”

那将会是艰难的旅程，难以想象两人该如何面对未知的未来。

“你是数据分析员，应该明白你和黑羽这样的行为弊大于利。”

“我只希望和快斗在一起。”

我终于发现他语言中的微妙之处——作为客观知识载体的机器人，他却频繁使用“我相信”“我不想”“我喜欢”“我希望”之类主观性极强的字眼。

我相信黑羽的话了，也明白在那种情况下，这样一个人的确是会抚慰他的内心，也无怪乎他会喜欢上这个机器人。但是还有一点不明白。

 “为什么是黑羽？”

新一闪着微光的瞳孔低下，声音也小了一个度，他似乎想了一会儿，但看起来只是沉默。

“我不知道。”

“我也在数据库里搜寻过答案，没有结论。”

“最后我思考认为很有可能是因为只有快斗在平等对待我。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“机器人在现代人类社会是不可或缺的一部分，貌似相当重要，但其实我们只被看作是一种工具，地位相当低下。我曾经历过如果发生在人类身上则会称之为虐待和骚扰的事件，那让我感到生气，但却无法做出抵抗，因为我的本能让我必须服从人类的命令。

也有人类对我很好，比如兰小姐、服部先生等，他们很尊重我，我很感激，但我明白，这只是由同情产生的一种居高临下。

只有快斗是不一样的，他把我放到跟他平等的位置上，他会跟我分享喜怒哀乐，他教我东西，也向我求助。”

“他是真正认可了我的。”

这番话让我沉思许久，直到黑羽驾驶飞船抵达出口我才反应过来。

黑羽跟我打了招呼后就直接走到新一身边握住他的手。两人不经意间的亲密，我似乎也觉得这样挺好。

我用钥匙给他们开了防护感应罩，看着他们走上飞船。

“你们没想过通过正规手段争取权利吗？也许可以成功，这样你们就不用这样逃亡了。”

一想到之后他们将独自在宇宙里流浪我就感到心酸。

“红子，谢谢你。”黑羽很是郑重，“现在的联盟是无法接纳新一的。关于机器人，关于生命的伦理讨论从来都没有个明晰的结果。人类社会还远没有达到可以有一个统一的回答的程度。这也是永远无法达到的。渺小的我们注定会成为牺牲品。我们没那么伟大。我们只想守着彼此。”

看着他们紧牵的手，我心里波澜万千。

“再见，红子。”

“再见，红子小姐。”

两人的微笑中溢满了幸福。

我也终于露出微笑，跟他们挥手道别。

“再见，快斗，新一。祝你们一路平安。”

飞船像一道流星划过夜空，消失在宇宙的尽头。

 

我为了掩盖痕迹在外面忙了很久才回到家。一进门便看见我的SU-05型机器人管家已经回来在等我了。

“红子小姐，您回来了。我已经为您放好洗澡水。您一整天都不在，没事吧？”

我累得不想说话，只是点点头。突然觉得不对，抬头看向0143号，他那泛着白光的蓝色眼眸里，我恍惚间好像看到了担忧的神情。

我一下子站起来。

“你为什么要问我这个问题？我没有这样要求过。”

0143号好像有点疑惑，“您的确没有这样要求，只是我认为您可能会遇到什么意外了，有些担心，毕竟您从未这么长时间不归家。”

“……是嘛——那你今天早上去哪儿了？”我心里升起异样的感觉。

“我今天早上想去帮您拿一份文件。因为您仍在睡眠，我认为打扰您休息不好，于是就没有通知您。”

我看着0143号无邪的眼瞳，心里一阵惊悸。

我突然想起了今天见到的另外一双澄澈的眸。

它们都有着相同的光芒。

 

我仿佛看到了模糊的灵魂。

那是心。

 

 

-完-

 


End file.
